An Odd New World
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: so this was actually inspired by several dreams that were a lot like this, nya, basically it's not supposed to make any sense at all xD please read it and enjoy it and review x3 by the way if you like Santa Clause than don't read this because I don't want to deal with bitchy comments, nya
1. An Odd New World

**Hey there guys I had a dream like this once and as soon as I woke up the next morning I wrote it down! By the way if you expect this to be serious or make sense than you shouldn't read this xD anyway I suppose you would call this a crack story... I'm not sure I've never wrote anything like this before so please tell me if it is or not, nya x3**

 **In case you can't tell the first line is me being sarcastic, nya xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the series in this story or any of the characters, all I own is my extremely crazy imagination and dreams, nya!**

It was sometime in the month of July and like always Christmas would be here soon, only five months away.

Yogi ans Nai were dragging Gareki around a festival, much to the latter's chagrin.

They stopped at almost every booth, which only made the ravenette even more annoyed at the other two. Just then Yogi and Nai bumped into two other figures and apologized, but the other two - a pink haired guy and a black haired guy - were too busy arguing with each other. As the arguing two went on there way a blond haired girl and a blue cat followed them. After that Yogi and Nai walked past a crowd of boys who were surrounding three girls dressed in Gothic Lolita dresses, while screaming "Princess Yuujirou!" and "Princess Mikoto!" and "Princess Tohru!" the blond haired girl and the blue haired girl looked like they were teasing the pink haired girl who looked extremely grumpy. Yogi and Nai continued onward through some tall grass until a wild Vulpix attacked them, but luckily Naruto had a Ninetails and helped them.

All of a sudden swords were raining from the sky, one hit Santa, who as it turn out was actually an army of inflatable balloons dressed in a Santa outfit and hat, who were sent by the great Pein to take over the world...but sadly failed. After that everyone started to suspect the Easter Bunny of also being part of the  
Pein-Phantom Lord-Kafka alliance.

Rukia cornered the Easter Bunny, but Derpy Hooves accidentally messed it up by flying into the Easter Bunny, who turned into a thousand balloons that floated away in the breeze.

And that is how the following morning everyone woke to a very different world, in which Tobi was one of the rulers.

The End!

 **I hope you like it, nya xD by the way the characters I used were**

 **Youg, Nai & Gareki - are from the anime and manga series: Karneval**

 **the pink haired guy - Natsu Dragneel from the anime and manga series: Fairy Tail**

 **the black haired guy - Gray Fullbuster from the anime and manga series: Fairy Tail**

 **the blond haired girl that was following Gray and Natsu - Lucy Heartfilia from the anime and manga series: Fairy Tail**

 **the blue cat that was following the aforementioned three - Happy from the anime and manga series: Fairy Tail**

 **Princess Yuujirou, Princess Mikoto, & Princess Tohru: ... They're actually boys cross dressing from the manga and anime series: Princess Princess**

 **the Vulpix and Ninetails - they're from the Pokémon video game series... I also used Ninetails cause, you know has the Ninetails, Kurama.**

 **Naruto - okay I probably shouldn't have to explain this one but oh well Naruto is from the anime and manga series: Naruto**

 **Pein - is also part of the Naruto series... You may know him as a different spelling Pain**

 **Phantom Lord - is a wizard glide in Fairy Tail**

 **Kafka - is in the Karneval... If you want to know more than that then look it up**

 **Rukia - from the anime and manga series: Bleach**

 **Derpy Hooves - is from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cartoon**

 **Tobi - is from the Naruto series**

 **I hope you guys liked this, nya, I'm currently working on a Zeki (Zero Kiryu x Yuki Cross) one-shot... I'm trying to make it longer than all my others, nya please review, see you later, nya *kamuis away***


	2. A Truly Odd World

**This may not be very good, but please comment, nya!**

We last saw our world being controlled by Tobi and Pein, but in truth it was not as bad as one may think. Nay it was truly an odd world, but not a terrible one.

No one could really complain about it, after all it was better than the world had been, where there was no sadness. Some may say that it was the world of dreams, not reality, but aren't dreams what we wished reality was? And you can't really argue that this dream realm is better than reality, especially since the ones that were dead could be back with you. This world was called Infinite Tsukiyomi, and this was where everyone went after Pein and Tobi became the world rulers.

Everything was fine, that is until the day that Naruto escaped this perfect world, preferring reality to this 'dream' as he called it. He escaped to find that for some reason there was no more reality, and decided to set out on a quest to find out why, taking with him his Ninetails and a shy girl named Hinata.

He didn't get far, because he was stopped by Pein and Konan. And everything returned to normal after that.

 **The End!**

 **Please comment, nya! *kamuis away***


End file.
